


first date

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Lowercase, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: in the car i just can't waitto pick you up on our very first date!





	first date

engineer chuckled as pyro playfully pushed his ice cream cone forward, getting a bit of the vanilla dessert on his nose. 

they looked breathtaking today; they were wearing their nicest yellow sundress and white sun hat that was decorated with colorful flowers.

they squealed as the waitress placed their milkshake on the table, pushing the straw through their mask and taking a sip before offering the cherry to engineer.

this was their first date. they were both a bit clumsy and shy at first, but relaxed as time went on and the conversation flowed.

“you’re adorable,” he hummed in endearment. 


End file.
